Half of a whole
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: What if things in Re- Vamped Season 1, Episode 13 happened differently? What if there was a deeper connection between Jesse and Sarah than anyone ever thought? Jesse's smirk widened into a full on grin as he took in Sarah's messed up hair that she didn't even know she was gripping, flushed cheeks, hooded golden eyes, and her fangs drawn out in pleasure, pull in her chest tightened
1. Three Days

**Disclaimer- I dont own My babysitter's a vampire.**

Growling was coming from behind her as she made her way home from "studying" with Ethan. Studying, that is if you want to call it that, was hard. Her neck hurt, body sore, and quite frankly Sarah was tired of the fact that everytime she turned around she had to save Ethan, Jane, Benny .. it seemed everyone counted on her. Was Erika helping at all? Nope. Not that it was a surprise or anything. Out of her and erika, Sarah was the responsible one. Again not much of a surprise. But back on topic: Nothing ever stopped. Ghosts, Zombies, Demons, Werewolves, a rotating rooster of bloodsuckers, and who could ever forget that Debbie Dazzle Doll that had that unique blue hair and turned everyone to dolls in order to stay alive?

"Hello?" She called out, straining her hearing, but all she got back was the changing of garbage cans and meowing, which she responed back with a sigh. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

Suddenly someone comes up from behind her and covers her eyes. The hands feel like a man's but only one person she knows would do this... "Erika?"

Expecting the blonde bombshell to laugh at the joke like she always does, but Sarah jumps out of her skin when a deep voice that is clearly not Erika's chuckles darkly yet softly. "I'll give you one more guess."

Sarah's breathing speed up and her heart begins to pound in her ears.

No. It couldnt be, She tries to fool herself in denial. But yet.. It must be... It had to be.. She knew that voice.

She turns around abuptly, and there is no denying what she sees. Her body heats up alittle, her breath caught in her throat, and she is confused on whether it's fear or happiness that causes it.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she forces herself to speak, "Jesse?"

Jesse just stands there, smiling deviously and eyes twinkling. He is exactly how Sarah last remembered him. Tall, Dark and Handsome. Light Tan Skintone, Dark black hair and dress in dark colors.

Sarah thinks fast- ripes out a wooden stake, kicks him, and makes him fly back vampire speed. She races to him and lands on top of him with the stake poised at his chest.

"Do it!" Jesse says with conviction, making Sarah look at him suspectiously," Come on. Finish me off." All the while - mind you - looking honest.

Sarah gave a whimper and grunt, debating with herself. Should she or Shouldn't she? She was surprised to find that it caused her harm - emotionally as well as physically - at the thought of him being hurt.

Jesse smiles as if he knows something she doesn't, "Can't do it, Can you?" He simply smiles up at her through her glare, "Your torn between two worlds. Not one of them," He shakes his head, "Not truly one of us."

I'm a fledgling...

I do! I used to have a life before this ... now, I have nothing.

You guys are going to grow up, get a job, get married, have kids ... I'm gona be seventeen forever.

'Undead' is the perfect word for me.. not dead but ... not really living.

That was what she had said to.. Ethan.

Sarah shook her head of the thoughts, "Shut up!" Hating that he was right.

Jesse gave her a look, "Your so beautiful, and strong. But.. so alone. We're the same, you and I."

Sarah gave a glare and said, "I. am. Nothing. like. you." Drawing out the words slowly. She couldn't really see how they were the same in ANYTHING.

Jesse laughed, husky and deep, making her shiver that made him smile. "Oh but you are." Throws his head back before looking at sarah's schoolbooks that were scattered on the ground a few feet beside him, he laughs again and says tauntingly, "Look at you. An immortal studying for finals."

Sarah looks toward the books, then back at him. "It's midterms."

He rolls his eyes, as if to say "Whatever. What's the difference?" And she supposes there isn't but she figures she needed to justify why she's studying.

He starts to say something, tries to touch her but she bats his hand away from her causing him to cry out in pain.

Now she's confused. She knows she didn't hit him hard, and she didnt know how old a vampire he was. A century? Maybe two? But one thing was for sure..

"Your weak." Sarah looked at him blankly but on the inside she wasn't sure what to think, but knew NEVER to let your guard down.

Jesse narrowed his eyes and said saracasticly, "Well you spend months disembodied underground and see how you feel." He may have said it saracasticly but she could tell the serious and truth behind it.

He tried to get up, and Sarah hisses at him, eyes glowing a bright yellow that could be found on a hawk, watching his movements. She may feel an unreasonable pull to him and would never hurt him out of fear that the pain would destroy her - but she'd be damned if she gave him a shot to hurt her.

Damned, Sarah scoffed at the irony of the thought.

She watched as he put his hands up in defeat, watched his lips as he spoke," I'm not here to hurt you.. I have a proposal for you."

She lets him up, eyes trained on him, watches as he catches his breathe.

When he finally does he says, "In a few days.. when I'm strong enough - I'm leaving. There's nothing for me here. Except you. Join me. ..We made a great couple."

"Yeah." She admits softly, until she remembered that he bit her into the same thing that killed her parents, her body had tension in it now could only dissolve by her drinking blood.. wanting it every second until she dies. She didn't want this, and all her chances were gone when Ethan got turned into a werewolf and took her only means to escape all this.. the cure. "Until you BIT me! I'm not going anywhere with you." She said with such conviction that she fooled him and herself.

"In a few years, even those little dorks," Jesse jestured to Ethan's house, "will leave you behind. You will be stuck in highschool for all of time. Your a vampire."

"No. I'm. Not." Sarah says defintly, and he doesn't bother to correct her because in a way she isn't.

"Join me. We'll travel the world together. Immortal and All-powerful. All it takes is one tiny little human life." His voice was in her ear since he was behind her.

"Will you leave my friends alone?" Sarah says, trying to appear calm with him so close to her.

"You have my word. You have _three_ days.."He wiggles his three fingers at her, she looks at them in the corner of her eye as he goes on, "to think about it."

He started to walk away when she turns around, "And how will I find you?"

'Cuz I'd be lieing if I said if I didn't want to.

He did that charming smile that always made her turn to goo, "Text me." He said simply, winks at her - again making her into complete mush. He then mock bows, "Until next time. My fair fledgling."

He limbs away, and her vampire hearing picks up an "Ow." Leaving her to think about what was said.

She wasn't quite sure what the pull was.. the feeling that you are capable of hurting someone you thought you hated - or at least you thought you were..

Sarah wasn't sure what she felt for Jesse.. but she wasn't dumb enough to call it hate.

Sarah was somehow tied to him. And if she was asked when it had all started.. she would know the answer. Why was she tied to him? She was so concerned with finding a way to be human that she didn't even want to find out about the whole vampire thing. She could go out in the sun without burning like in Vampire Diaries or sparkling like in Twilight. Being a fledgling she could go for so long until the cravings start to mess with her. So in a way and long story short - she was find with not knowing.. besides she seriously doubted that real life vamps were like any of them described in the Dusk books.

Her mind was spinning as she picked up her books and started running at vampire speed home, making it in record timeing.

What was Jesse's intentions?

Sarah thought over the question - conversation still fresh in her mind - until her head hurt. She felt awful.. worse than when she left Ethan's house.

She brushed her teeth until there was no vomit smell on her breath as she layed down in her bed, she didn't know what was happening. She noticed her body getting thin.. tired circles under her eyes... and sick all the time. What could be happening? She was a fledgling. Maybe it had something to do with the blood that her body craved but she didn't allow? She wasn't sure... She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

_3 days .. to think about it_, She thought to herself before she gave into the darkness.

~

Sooo...? How do you like it so far?


	2. Good Girl Gone Bad Part 1

**Good Girl Gone Bad**

**The warning for this chapter is : There is some Gore in it. I would tell you if it's alot of not but it's not too much yet not too little. Kinda between. Also there is curse worse a non detailed semi-lemon.. not between Jesse and Sarah though. That lemon will come soon though. Thought it would be better the space it out with the Jesse\Sarah lovin' because this story is not just about that ... ok? Sorry to all the smut loving users, ok? Awesome. A little sidenote : Sarah will change her attitude alittle at times but the overall view of her character will still be the Sarah we all know and love. XD**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Day one and almost a half, Sarah was both sad and relieved to say that they passed by quickly - so quickly that she didn't realize that her body got thinner and impossible weaker until it way too late. Everything was taking a toll on her boy it seemed. She could barely drag herself to the store or school, let alone try on several dresses for that dance she didn't even want to go to. She just got her dress online and went back to bed. Good god, was this what dieing felt like? Feeling yourself grow weaker until your heart stops? Well, she couldn't exactly go to a graveyard and ask ... could she? She supposed nothing would surprise her.

"Come'on Sarah. Can't you feel it? Your body knows what it wants." Jesse's voice echoed in her mind for what had to be for the ten-thousandth time.

In speaking of Jesse, she had been thinking pretty hard since speaking to him. In fact she did nothing but think about it day and night since seeing him. _Why did he want me? Why did he care? Why do I care? _That was it and she mentally kicked herself for not realizing it sooner. She did care; but that didn't change anything though ... did it?She blew it off at first. I mean, it wasn't everyday you find out that your ex was a vampire came back from being disembodied and that he had and still has some obsessive, possesive hold on you, or that you let it get that way without realizing it until it was too late. That you were in too deep to do anything about it. Apart of her was screaming at her - telling her not to be stupid, to use her head and mind that God gave her to see that he couldn't be trusted, and that it was all a trap. The other part, that Sarah grudgingly admitted mentally that was louder to her an winning ... saying that she should follow her heart and hope for the best. That she was his and he was hers. That his mere existence was meant for her .. and only her, which Sarah put in the back of her mind, unsure what the hell to make out of that. Sarah was stuck; does she listen to one voice or the other? Vampire or Human Logic? Her mind or Her heart?

Ethan, Benny, Rory and Erica tried their best to talk to her - to warn her of something - and to probably find out what's going on but Sarah promptly ignored them all. If it wasn't for her helping them all the time and playing superwoman all the damn time, they would ignore her until it was time to save their asses again. Excuse her french, but it was true. Everyone was ignoring her until something went wrong and things got dangerous. Lately she didn't feel like super anything. Ethan was her boyfriend and even he ignored her until she caught his gaze and he was forced to without seeming rude. Whatever it was, she had no clue, he was her boyfriend for christ's sakes. She had a feeling that he was only with her to save his life at the end of the day .. and it sickened her. She wanted to be loved for eho she was, not what she was or whose life she had to save at the end of the day. But she knew it was useless, she would save them to keep her hands clean of anymore blood .. and she wasn't talking about animal blood. Somehow, someway, she knew that the vampire that killed her parents when she was young was her fault. It was looking for her; her parents didn't want to give her up. Which she could understand, if she had a daughter she'd do the same thing. Nevertheless, being loved was something she hadn't felt in long time.

After school though on the second day she ran to through the woods to the Morgan house, thinking about them trying their best to warn her of something and figured it was just their luck - and hers - to have something go wrong when she was taking time off from the constant 'superwoman duty' she unknowingly got voted as to save them all from whatever was happeneing now wnd having to paint the picture of a never-irriated-by-any-means-and-always-the-one-to -run-to type of girl. It was annoying. She didn't know when she got voted as the 24/7 constant super heroine to save the day but she was getting tired of it. Erica, the blonde vampire bombshell that she was, couldn't help? _And yet, she wants to rely on them, me, when trouble finds her? _Sarah finally stopped thinking about it as the Morgan's two story house came into view.

"When will your parents be back?" ... Erica?

"Tomorrow Night." ...Ethan?

"Good." Erica practically purred, then Sarah could hear kissing noises.

Tears began to swell in Sarah's eyes. She protected them .. him .. no matter what .. and he was cheating on her? _They_ were just using her? She gulped down the sick feeling and she could feel her eyes becoming darker - her fangs growing in her mouth. For the first time - Ever - even before she became a fledgling and everything .. she never wanted to kill something as much as she did now. Wasn't it Benny that wanted _Erica _out of those two? Did he know? How long? How long have they been doing ... that?

"Wait..." Erica said to which he responded with a groan, "what about Sarah?"

Yess, what about me, you cheating bastard. What about your girlfriend that saved all of your asses many more times than what she's like to admit? Out loud or mentally.

He huffed frustrated at her question as if he couldn't believe her bringing Sarah up, " We discussed this already, Erica. I like Sarah and all because she's constantly saving me and the other's - like a big sister kind of way. She's cute and all but sahe's always going to be just my babysitter ... and not my type. I just am going out with you to keep you jealous and not to give into my best friend's advances."

Ouch. Way to dig the stake _deeper _into my chest.

Sarah's tears that were recently clouding her vision finally fell down her down her face. How dare he ... How. _Dare. _He? This was her boyfriend ... Sarah gulped down the hard lump in her throat. _Ex_, She corrected herself.

You would have to be an idiot and blind not to notice the differences between Erica and herself. While Erica was blonde bombshell with green eyes and a curvy figure .. Sarah, well, wasn't. Sarah had soft curves, milk chocolate skin and everything about Erica and herself were polar opposites. While Sarah was responsible, Erica wasn't. Erica had confidence, while Sarah just didn't show her often. While Erica was outgoing, Sarah really wasn't to just anyone. While Erica really loved Dusk, Sarah only acted like she cared about the book and it's cheesy saying just to be nice to Erica. Come on. We all have that friend that secretly gets on our nerves? Well that's Erica. While Sarah painted on a sweet smile to keep other's from knowing what she was actually feeling, Erica told you bluntly. While Erica was selfish and when something bad happened she would be the first to ditch everyone if things went alittle sour, Sarah would help others. When Erica first became a fledgling, unlike Sarah who fought the hunger, Erica bit Rory transitioning into a vampire the very night who fought the hunger, and making Rory into a fledgling. All the girls Sarah knew what to be Erica and all the guys wanted her ... Jesse, Benny, and now Sarah guessed you should add Ethan to the many people.

Sarah slipped into Ethan's room through the window with no control over her body, the barrier not stopping her since she was invited in already. She knew she should run. Get away from the house before she embraced her inner vampire that was shut out and caged for so long and ripped them limb from limb. Surprised by her thoughts, she managed to stop her body for a whole seconf before a force of the unknown made her storm downstairs to the livingroom at vampire speed. There, all thoughts of leaving without bloodshed were thrown out the window. It was one thing to _hear _it, it was another to _see _it. She saw an image that made her freeze and see red, fuming more than she thought possible. Erica was sitting on top of Ethan, making out with him while his left hand was in her shirt and his right was in her pants.

_Clearly he wasn't a victim_, Sarah thought Sarcastically.

And as for Erica, well Sarah supposed she always knew the common whore was just that, a common whore. Always doing something to be the most popular. Sarah sped behind Erica and wrapped the blonde in a headlock before they knew she was there, making the girl stiffen and Ethan's eyes widened with fear as he took in Sarah's deadly aura.

"Whore." And with that spat in her ear, Sarah took the blonde's head off with a loud pop.

"S - Sarah, you d - don't want to do this." Ethan stuttered as he looked into her eyes for any sign of the old her, a prayer that will never come.

"Oh. But I do." She said coldly enough to freeze hell. After all who was he to tell her what she wanted and didn't want to do? How dare he tried her like this? All because she didn't speack her mind ~ doesn't mean she doesn't have one of her own! Did this always happen and if so why couldn't she see it until recently?

Being careful not to touch his skin, sarah had one hand on Ethan's left pant leg at the bottom and she juggled Erica's body and head in the other, running into the forest. And inwardly enjoying Ethan screaming for mercy the whole way. When they were far enough, Sarah dropped Erica's limps and Ethan didn't have time to register what was happening until it was too late. Sarah snapped his neck and started to take gulps of his blood. The beatbeat of the curly haired boy had been taunting her ever since Jesse's "dinner" party. At the time, she simply passed it off as Rory's .. but later found that it was a combination of all the human's in the room. Mostly his, Ethan's and Benny's though. At first she felt ashamed but realized that she was denying herself the urges of her nature. It was natural for a fledgling to want blood. Fresh _Human _Blood. When she started to fall back, she took Ethan's body with her, not wanting to part with the blood. It made her feel alittle better but not the best-orgasm-in-the-world feeling that she predicted it would be since she made sure to pay attention to Erica and Rory's blissful expressions on their faces before they left.. it was nothing like that. Not as good as she thought it would be. She'd admit that seeing their blissful expressions at the "dinner" party were enough to make her sad, yet relieved. Sad for not being able to do it, and Relieved that she still had a chance. A chance to find a cure. A chance to make what was left of her life as normal as possible.

She was _**expected **_to be stronger, to have more restraint, and to be the level headed one. The voice of reason. If she drank human blood they would no doubt look down on her, for it was a moment - a split second - of weakness. She almost did drink from Rory ... at the vampire dinner party. When her feet were dragging themselves to Rory with her fanges alittle out of her gums, showing her barely there restraint. She remembered her mind screaming that it was wrong but at the same time begging her to do it. To drink from the walking, talking blonde _bloodbag _that she once saw as nothing but a nerdy kid. Yess, she - Sarah - would get upset and disappointed stares but would _Erica_? Sarah cast a hateful death glare at the blonde's corpse. It seemed even in death; Sarah couldn't even get any from Erica. Would Erica get the third degree if she ate from humans? No, she wouldn't. Hell, the girl ate from humans and didn't even get so much as a weary glance from any of them. Sarah on the other hand, got them all the time. No matter how much she tried to save them no matter what and be good, she always got weary stared and the uncomfortable shifting when they were ever by her. ... Like they could sense something that she couldn't - as frustrating as it was.

She threw Ethan's body off of her, making it land a few yars away from Erica's body, and arched her aching body as she dug into her pocket, pulling out her iphone and going through the contacts to the one person she knew without a doubt would understand.

"Hello?" The familiar seductive voice made her quake with something she couldn't quite name but didn't dare try. She could hear this voice anywhere and know who it is. His voice was almost mocking, knowing that it was her calling, knowing that he was right made him sound so smug that if she had the willpower she'd roll her eyes. But there was also alittle confusion in his voice, though she knew that he'd rather be staked a thousand times over than to admit it. After all, he did say text me right, not call me?

"I ... I need h-help." She was gasping for breath, mentally cursing at herself for sounding so damn weak.

"Sarah?" Jesse questioned, completely serious at once. She couldn't find it in her to blame him for being confused, after all - her voice didn't sound like her own to even her ears.

"Woods behind Morgan house." She struggled to breathe, ignoring his question as she continued, "About ten yard," Her breathes heavy in her ears, " Please ... H - help m-" Her voice cut off as her world spun out of control and blackened.

**The program that I am using on my phone to write this won't let me write anymore or it erases. Please review.**


	3. Good Good Gone Bad Part 2

**Okay - Half Of A Whole. I am going to try and work on my older stories. :) **

**SMUT, VAMPIRE MARKING and BLOODPLAY**

**Hope you like it. :)**

Sarah didn't know how long Jessie was carrying her before he layed her on a bed, his bed from the look of the room in his mansion, and started to remove incredibly itchy clothes Sarah had on. Her body was hot, sweaty and she was too weak to protest, but when he gently touched her neck she moaned loudly as she felt tingles shoot through her body. She shut her mouth, embarassed. What was he doing to her? This wasn't like her at all.

She was confused as to why she felt this way but he didn't. He simply smirked, but there were lust and worry in his eyes. "You like that?"

She moaned as he touched her again, this time on her left breast, her moan making him grab harder. She felt so much better than before. He grabbed a bloodbag and poured it on her breast, all over her stomach and in between her legs. He started to something that nobody ever did and it was making Sarah gasp for unneeded air, licking up the blood but not the place she wanted it most.

"J-Jesse!" She cried out when he finally licked and sucked her clit. She felt his mouth form into a smirk and she wanted so badly to smack it off until he distracted her again by spreading her out with his rough fingers and stuck his tongue inside of her. After when she reached her orgasm, He wasted no time waiting for her to come down from her high before by sticking his penis in her and thrusting.

_My God_, She thought as she looked at him with hooded eyes, _Why the hell didn't she do this before? _She moaned loudly as he thrusted deep and hard, quick and fast yet taking his time.

Before long she turned him over using her strength, but she didn't let it get to her, he was older and stronger than her. But she wasn't physically challenged either, stronger than human yet not as strong as a vampire. She stopped, looking down at him.

"Why didn't the blood work? ...and what the hell did you do to me?"

He raised an elegant eyebrow and put his arms back against his head. "What do you mean?"

Now it was Sarah's turn to look at him in disbelief, "Don't play dumb with me. We both know your not. I saw both Erica and Rory's faces when they were fledglings and turned into vampires." She snapped her fingers in his face when she saw he wasn't paying attention her... well he was. Just not her face.

"Why didn't the blood work?! It should have, but it didn't. And you know something about all this. And this unreasonable, Unexplained pull that seems like it Literally JUST started. I-" Oh shit... oh god. Did she just admit-

Jesse flipped her over, looking at her with a permanet smirk on his face and started to thrust hard. Every time he thrusted into her she felt so... So alive. How the hell did he make her feel that way?

He hit a special spot in her that made her see fucking stars.. and with little effort he hit that repeatedly. His smirk widened into a full on sexy grin as he took in her messed up hair that she didn't even know she was gripping, flushed cheeks, hooded golden eyes, and her fangs that if she pressed just a little harder she would break into her soft lips.

She watched as he took in her body, memorizing every curve.. Every moan, gasp and the sound of her saying his name. With a glint in his eye that she couldn't get the name of since her brain was unfocused on anything other than pleasure, and a sexy smirk he leaned into her. Putting his body weight on her and his lips to her ear he began to purr at her, she realized he always did that in front of her. Did that have something to do with the pull she kept feeling ever since she was a fledgling?

"You want to know?"

She force her brain to work, "Yes. Please. Oh god. Yes." She would later mentally yell at herself for sounding like she's doing some cheese porno but will undoubtly place the blame on him. Didn't he know that she did her best thinking when she wasn't turning into mush? That she wanted answers? That, well - I don't know - CONCERNED HER LIFE? Insert an "No shit sherlock" moment.

He chuckled darkly and started to fuck her at vampire speed, making her wither from unneath of him. He kissed her with blood still on her lips, making it feel like acid until he kissed down her neck and bit there, marking her.

He then whispered something in her ear when Sarah was close and it was kinda the last piece to the puzzle. The reason why he was obsessed with her being a vampire, why everyone started to treat her differently as if she was a ticking time bomb, why her body rejected the blood and didn't smell good until now, and why she always felt a full to him even as human. Those three words changed her life and the blood in her mouth turned into a thick, sweet liquid that she found herself wanting more.

"My Succubus Mate."

**I don't know if I will continue this one, but I still hope that you will review and let me know what you think. Short i know, and I am sorry. Sarah is a dark vampire queen - here her roar... er - Snarl. Lol. Thank you for all your reviews, following, and favoriting. It's such a happy feeling when I see someone do any of those. So, my fellow readers, I thank you. :)**


End file.
